


lucky ones

by littlecreature



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, I take prompts, Maybe some angst, Multi, dorvin prominently but some prambrose too !, ill try and keep it in some sort of chronological order but !, just pure fluff probably, maybe some madam spellman if ya good, no i won't !, this is me to just writing for myself, yall are just innocent bystanders in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecreature/pseuds/littlecreature
Summary: boy and girl meet by the great design or fluffy dorvin prompts based on what i've already written about them.





	1. love was blind

**Author's Note:**

> dorcas realises she's falling for melvin
> 
> send prompts to minortragedies on tumblr, if you feel so inclined.

"Can I ask you something?" 

His voice breaks the post-coital silence they had been basking in, wrapping strands of her hair around his finger, and she braces herself for the question with a nod and she seems to dip out of conscious thought briefly, before pulling herself back in as he speaks. She had been curled against him, casually, gently touching him after he had finally peaked. But her hand had long came away. She knows what's coming. She pretends otherwise. 

"What... What are we, Dee?" _Dee_. She doesn't know why, but its just the fact that he gives her a nickname that her sisters don't they call her _Dora_ or sometimes _'Cas or Cassie_ (but that's around mortals because Dorcas is dated) or when they're feeling mean they jump straight too _cry baby_. It rolls so naturally off his tongue that she can't help but just smile, even though the question completely stumps her. 

"I don't know." 

Sometimes, her blatant honesty is a killer for her and his face crumples a little. So, she disappears from his bed and shuffles back to her shared room with Agatha (the sister's had offered them a room each, like some of the older students had chosen but Dorcas had clung to her older sister and they both denied the option).

She assumes it's over, and she tells Agatha such from her lap, where she finds herself ten minutes later, her sister half listening, still half reading her book over the redhead's shoulder. 

"You're being presumptuous again." She can practically hear the eye roll in her sister's voice and narrowly dodges a gentle thump from the paperback book. "And you really need to stop doing that." The dark haired girl knew her younger sister all too well. She would grey rock the poor boy because she's scared of the feelings and the moment would pass and then there would be nothing. Melvin would move on and then, four months down the line, Dorcas would realise her mistake and there would be nothing she could do. "Just talk to him. Like a normal witch. It's not like there's nothing there. You're rarely away from him. And on him like allergies on Elspeth in the spring." Dorcas ignores the tinge of jealousy that colours her sister's words. 

"No... I just-"

"Do you like him?" 

Agatha gets her answer in Dorcas flouncing into her own bed, burying herself under the multitude of blankets she had purloined from the Spellman's laundry cupboard. 

 

But her ignoring Agatha does not remove the question from her mind - in fact, it only amplifies it. Which only serves to annoy her as suddenly, he is taking up her every thought. Her attempts to grey rock the poor warlock are thwarted by her own mind, and she realises just how much she wants to be around him. She finds herself lingering in the kitchen as he cleans up for Hilda, but disappearing as he attempts to talk to her. Corners him in the garden and instantly loses her nerve, finding herself back in the mortuary, asking Hilda if she needs help with any other mortal bodies. Finds herself throwing herself into conducting the kids in another choral arrangement. Because she can't help but notice them, the twitch of the undefined muscle in his arm, the curve of his jaw, his stupid smile that seems to be the main cause for any confusion in her tasks. _Shitshitshit_ , is she - _has she_? She wants to spend all her time with him, but every time he gets too close, she backs off. She thought she just felt relief when Sabrina saved them because, maybe they were friends. Maybe it was the fuck buddy thing. 

No, no - it had become so much more than that. In her own bed, she misses him. Stretches her arms out in the middle of the night, only to be disappointed when she finds empty space beside her. Has to fight back laughs when he tells a terrible joke. Watches on when Agatha, Elspeth and Melvin try to relax at night, engrossed in several mortal board games. Panics internally when she thinks the latter two are getting too close - though her sister assures her that their realtionship is purely platonic. Something about getting your throat slit forming a deep bond. Yet is doesn't reassure her. As much as polygamy is favoured within the ~~_Church of Night_~~ Church of Lilith, putting a mark on one's territory isn't at all unusual (as long as both parties are aware of the boundaries, too many marriages had fallen prey to one-sided extended intimacies). She wants to make that mark. 

The tension in the mortuary is palpable, until one morning, it's just her and Zelda and the older witch throws down her newspaper, nearly causing the younger witch to spill her coffee everywhere (but she catches it) and Zelda tells her to grow up and just do something about it, or she;ll drag their business into the open and nobody wants that. 

She figures it's decided for her - she's not fool enough to disobey the Spellman matriarch, even if she's unsure that her threat holds any weight. She would rather not take that chance. Not by any stretch. 

She waits. 

But she's outside of his bedroom that door that night, and she knocks gently. It takes him a moment to answer, and she swears that her heart rate just about triples. He does answer and she can't help but be slightly in awe of his half naked form. His chest isn't near as sculpted as Nick or Ambrose (none of him was), and his hair is all ruffled, sleep cloaking his eyes. 

"You wok-"

"Ask me something." 

He sighs, brow furrowed slightly. "If this is a cruel joke..." She shakes her head, eyes wide, and repeats her request. 

"Right. What are we?" They both pause and she takes a longer second. Does she want this? Yes. Does he? Well, there's only one way to find out. 

"Together." She answers, a small smile tugging at her lips. "If you want." She adds it quickly, not wanting to pressure him, sounding as if she's fourteen again and she had asked Rohan if he wanted to go _steady_ \- he had been too scared to say yes. Her first heartbreak. He answers her with a kiss, because he knows far too many questions will pour from his mouth if he attempts to verbalise it. 

"Yes, I want that."  

She doesn't disappear from his bed that night. Breakfast the next day is easier, if a little uncomfortable for those who aren't used to so many disgustingly soppy antics - and she's plenty glad Prudence isn't there, because both of their asses would be hexed to the moon and back for their embarrassment. Though she's sure both Zelda and Hilda are contemplating a separating spell. 

Very sure. 


	2. sisterhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dorcas tried really hard to hide her wedding date from her sisters. but nothing gets past them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! it's been a minute. trying to work on a better upload schedule but life is hectic and uh, screw the chronological order.

_YOU’RE DOING WHAT?!_

 

The voices ring in her head, louder than she had ever expected — but she can’t say she’s surprised. Two weeks, she’d severed the connection with her sisters for. Two whole weeks of a headache.

 

But the wedding ceremonyhappening that night, and there was nothing they could do to stop her, or change her mind. Bar showing up in Italy, but she knew they wouldn’t.

 

So she lets the final barrier fall.

 

_DorcaswhatareyouthinkingYou’resupposedtobeOURSISTERwhathasgottenintoyoudidhesuggestthis?IsthiswhyyouvebeensoquietDorcasANSWERUSRIGHTNOW_

 

**Stop.**

 

They listen, for once in their semi eternal lives. Her sister’s listen.

 

**We’ll come back in a month or two, once we’re settled. It’s just easier, legally. And in the eyes of the church if we get married quickly. You’ll get your party when I come back.**

 

_But that’s not the point_ , Agatha chimes in first, for a change.  _You’re our baby sister. We want to see you before, you know._

 

**Before what? Because if you think I’m going to change and be a subservient wife — you’re very wrong and you know that.**

 

It’s Prudence next, clearly having time to gather enough of her thoughts to form a coherent sentence that isn’t going to end in shouting.  _It’s just going to be strange — the next time we see you, you won’t be a Night, you’ll be — you’ll be. . ._

 

**A Løset?**

 

_Yes. Løset. Ugh. You couldn’t have at least picked a man with a better surname?_

 

**Prudence —**

 

_Yes! I know. You love him. But we love you too. And we wanted to see you before all this. . . Change happened, Dora. It’s not fair._

 

**A lot of change has happened Prudence, please don’t try and pretend otherwise. This is nothing.**

**You both have us the engagement blessing, let’s not forget that.**

Silence falls between the trio, Dorcas continues with fixing her hair in the mirror. Being a bride but not having the people you thought you would be in your bridal party with you is harder than she would have thought.

 

With a soft thunk, she realises her sister’s have heard that last, slightly bitter thought.

 

“You two. . . You shouldn’t be here.” She spies them in the mirror first, but it doesn’t stop the redhead pacing for them and dragging them into a tight hug. “The academy, Prudence. . . And Agatha, your travelling —“ Agatha cuts her off by cupping her cheek and they lead the youngest Weird Sister back to the vanity she had set up.

 

“Ah-ah, Dora. Don’t question any of that. You of all people should know we know how to make plans quickly and concisely.”

 

“Zelda’s watching the academy, and there’s an Agatha’s stuff shaped pile dumped in the atrium.” Prudence confirms, rolling her eyes at her dark haired sister, but quickly gets to work unpacking palettes of make up and pulling together some swatches whilst Agatha pulls Dorcas’ half finished hair to pieces and fixing it in a more appropriate style. the milkmaid braids are still there, but they don’t take up all the hair — most of it is left lying in their natural curls.

 

Prudence perches on the edge of the vanity, playing around with Dorcas’ face as she applies the make up she’s chosen for her. 

 

“Where’s the dress?” Agatha murmurs, fixing the final strand of Dorcas’ hair into place.

 

“Closet.”

 

The middle sister disappears, and swiftly reappears with the dress — it’s long and black and decorated with lace flowers.

 

“Handmade?”

 

“Yes. It’s pretty, right?”

 

“It’s gorgeous, Dora.”

 

Prudence finishes the redhead’s make up and both of them help her into the dress. For all the activities, they’ve for once avoided magic. They all knew this had to be done by hand. With the utmost care. It’s a sister’s right.

 

They’re a little in awe of Dorcas in that moment — she suddenly looks so much older than the pair of them. 

 

“He’s expecting me in — ten minutes. Oh shit. The witnesses too—. . .  _Shit_.” And suddenly she’s back to being their younger sister and they all reach to join hands. 

 

“You don’t need to leave. Come witness. See it happen, I—“

 

But they shake their heads. 

 

“ _No. You want your privacy. All we wanted to do was see you._

_And we want that party in a month or two_.” 

They hug her -  _carefully_  - whispering wishes of good health and that Agatha left something in the bedroom for the wedding night.

 

“I do have the best sisters on the planet.”

 

“ _Yes, you do_.”


End file.
